Our Love isn't a Crime
by supercorpforever88
Summary: The two woman try and hide their love from Uther.
1. Chapter 1

It was nearing midnight and Morgana couldn't sleep, the nightmares had gotten worse and worse and she feared what was happening to her. Gaius assured her it was nothing to worry about, but they were always so dark and vivid, she knew there were more to them than what the older man was saying.

Kara poked her head in once more to check on the woman of her dreams as she heard her stifle a scream as she tossed and turned, she wished so badly she could help, but there was nothing she could do. She frowned as she saw the woman shivering; she quickly entered the room with another blanket which she gently laid over her.

"Please no, "Morgana cried out in her sleep as her face scrunched up in fear.

"Lady Morgana wake up," Kara gently said as she shook the other woman gently.

"I won't let you take her from me," she cried out before screaming as she began thrashing about.

"Morgana its mean Kara," Kara said gently as Arthur burst into the room.

"Is she okay?" he asked as Morgana woke up sobbing.

"Kara?" she asked gently as she looked around the dark room in confusion.

"I'm here," Kara told her as she placed her hand on her forehead.

"Shall I fetch Gaius?" Arthur asked as he walked further into the room.

"Yes please," Kara told him with a smile as she grabbed a damp cloth and placed it over Morgana's forehead.

"I will be right back," he said as he turned and left closing the door behind him.

"Shh its okay I'm here," Kara told her as she rubbed Morgana's arms.

"I saw you die," Morgana cried out.

"I'm right here it was just a dream," Kara assured her as Gaius entered, followed by Merlin and Arthur.

"It's okay my child this shall help," the older man told her as he handed her a vial containing a liquid she assumed was just another one of his useless medicines.

"Thank you," Morgana said politely as she set it aside.

"Take it," Arthur demanded as he folded his arms. "It might help."

"I'm fine really sorry for startling everyone," Morgana said as she yawned.

"Right well we should all get back to bed," Arthur said as he nodded towards Kara.

"Goodnight," Morgana said as she lay back down.

"Goodnight my lady," Gaius said as he followed after Merlin.

"Goodnight sister," Arthur said with a small nod.

Morgana watched them go before turning towards Kara who was silently watching her, "will you stay with me?"

Kara nodded as she went to get a chair from across the room.

"No I meant in my bed," Morgana said shyly as she looked away.

Kara smiled as she kicked off her shoes before crawling in next to the black haired beauty.

Morgana was quick to lay her head on her chest as she threw an arm over her stomach.

Kara wrapped her up tightly as she held her close.

"Thank you for being here," Morgana whispered into the darkness surrounding them.

"I always will be my lady," Kara whispered back.

"Please don't go," Morgana whispered as she began to drift off.

"I won't," Kara said as she kissed her forehead.

Morgana awoke still in Kara's arms as the sunlight streamed in from the window; she smiled as she kissed Kara's cheek before stretching as she went to change.

Kara awoke with a start, startled as she looked around before remembering where she was, she frowned when she saw the empty sheets beside her.

"My Lady?" she called out as she looked around for any sign of Morgana.

"Over here," Morgana answered as she poked her head around her changing area.

Kara blushed as she stood up and fixed her dress before walking towards Morgana who stepped out in just her corset.

"Tie me up?" she asked with a smirk as she turned around.

Kara blushed as she did what she was told.

"Sister are you decent?" Arthur called as he knocked on the door.

"Give me a minute," Morgana called as Kara finished helping her get dressed.

"Come in!" she called as she sat on the bed.

"I was just checking to see how you are feeling?" Arthur asked as he entered the room looking slightly startled at seeing Kara still there.

"I'm fine brother thank you for asking," Morgana said sweetly as she smiled at Gwen who walked in with some breakfast.

"Right well I'll be off then," he said as he continued to look at Kara strangely.

"Thank you Gwen this looks lovely," Morgana said as she smiled at the maid.

"Your welcome my Lady," she said as she curtsied before looking towards Kara.

"Right well," I shall go see my father real quick then," Morgana said as she left her food untouched. She smiled at Kara before leaving.

"OH my God you like her!" Gwen squealed as she shut the door.

"Will you shut up," Kara snapped as she went to make the bed.

"She likes you back," Gwen told her as she helped.

"Please don't say anything. Uther will have me killed," Kara pleaded.

"I won't say a word," Gwen assured her as Morgana reentered her room.

"Gwen you're still here?" she asked surprised.

"I was just leaving," she said as she shot the two a smile.

"Is she okay?" Morgana asked as she sat at her chair as she poured herself a glass of water.

"I can do that," Kara told her as she fixed her a plate of food and set it in front of her.

"You're to kind," Morgana said with a smirk as she gestured for Kara to join her.

Kara blushed as she sat next to the future queen.

"Do I make you nervous Kara?" Morgana asked as she took a delicate bite of an apple.

Kara tried not to stare as the juice trickled down her chin, "umm no umm what?" Kara stuttered.

Morgana laughed as she set the apple down before standing up and beckoning Kara to her, "kiss me," she demanded.

Kara could only nod as she slowly leaned in and kissed the green eyed beauty lightly on the lips.

"You mean everything to me Kara," Morgan whispered as they pulled away.

"I feel the same way," Kara whispered against her lips.

They were broken out of there trance when they was a knock on the door, Kara quickly went to answer it ushering in Gaius.

"My Lady how are you feeling this morning?" he asked completely oblivious to the sexual tension in the room.

"I'm wonderful," Morgana answered as she looked over his shoulder towards Kara who was still by the door watching her.

"And did the medicine help at all?" he asked.

"I didn't need it," Morgana answered as she smiled at Kara who blushed and looked away.

Gaius looked confused as he looked back and forth between the two before finally catching on, "well I shall be going then, I'm glad you are well child," he said as he kissed her forehead before leaving.

"Perhaps you should move in here," Morgana said as she pushed her plate aside.

"Are you sure my Lady?" Kara asked.

"I sleep better with you," Morgana answered as she went to sit on the bed.

"Then I shall move my stuff in later," Kara said with a smile.

"Maybe Merlin will help," Morgana told her with a smile.

"Perhaps," Kara replied.

A/N: I love Merlin and of course Supergirl, Supercorp is my OTP! I will follow a little bit of the story in Merlin but not all of it, and of course instead of Gwen being her maid it's Kara. Review


	2. Chapter 2

Kara jumped as Merlin appeared beside her at the well.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you," he said with a smile.

"No worries," Kara replied as she continued to pump. "Here to fetch water for Arthur?"

Merlin just nodded as he turned towards the prince as he shouted his name.

"Better get going," Kara said with a smile as Merlin just rolled his eyes as he headed in Arthur's direction.

Kara just laughed as she finished getting water. Kara knocked before entering Morgana's chambers.

"Kara?" she asked as she peaked around her changing area.

"I brought some water," Kara replied as she set it down.

"Help me get dressed?" Morgana asked as she stepped out from behind the area.

Kara blushed as she walked over and helped Morgana finished getting dressed, they smiled shyly at each other as a knock sounded on the door.

"Better get that," Morgana said with a smirk as she went to sit at her table.

"Kara we need you to come with us," a guard said as he grabbed Kara.

"What is the meaning of this?" Morgana asked him angrily as she stood up and placed her hands on the table.

"The king has asked for her," the guard replied a little scared of the angry look in Morgana's normally kind eyes.

"What for?" she demanded as she crossed over to where they were.

The guard took a deep breath, "sorcery my Lady."

"That's preposterous," Morgana scoffed.

"I'm sorry my Lady we must go," the guard told her as he began to drag Kara away.

"I didn't do anything!" Kara cried out as she looked back towards Morgana.

"I'm coming too," Morgana said as she followed closely behind the guards.

"Ahh Kara glad you could join us," Uther said as he nodded at the guard as the guard bowed.

"What is the meaning of this Father?" Morgana asked as she stormed towards him.

"Stay out of it," he seethed as he looked over her shoulder to address Kara. "You have been accused of sorcery."

"She has done no such thing!" Morgana defended her.

"Silence!" Uther shouted as he turned towards her with fire in his eyes.

Arthur quickly rushed to his sister's side, as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Father she's right Kara wouldn't do such a thing."

"I must follow every lead," Uther told them as he turned towards the guards. "Take her to the dungeons.

Kara looked towards Morgana one last time as she was dragged away.

"Arthur please she's innocent," Morgana pleaded with her brother.

"I will see what I can do," he told her as he squeezed her shoulder before walking off.

Morgana turned to walk away as she made eye contact with Merlin who gave her a sympathetic smile, she smiled back before leaving.

"You need to look into this," Gaius told him as the Lady walked out the door.

"I plan too," Merlin said as he followed. "Morgana wait up!" Merlin called as she stopped and waited for him to catch up.

"Merlin I'm sorry I must go," she told him as she tried not to cry.

"I will be quick I promise," he assured her as he looked around to make sure no else was listening in.

"What is it?" Morgana asked a little impatient as she stared down the doors Kara was just dragged through.

"I was wondering if you knew who the source was?" Merlin asked as he saw guards approaching.

Morgana was about the answer as the guards stopped in front of her, "yes?" she asked her eyebrow rising.

"We need to search your chambers," they told her.

"Why?" she asked confused as she went to storm pass them, they blocked her path.

"The king's orders my Lady," they told her.

"Of course," she snapped as she glanced at Merlin as she motioned for him to follow as she and the guards headed to her chambers.

"Tear the place apart," one of the guards shouted as they tore through her room.

"Is this really necessary?" Morgana snapped as she and Merlin stood by the door.

"I'm sorry my Lady we are almost done," one of the guards assured her.

"Nothing," they all said as they shook their heads.

"That's because she is innocent," Morgana snapped as she held the door open for them.

Arthur stepped inside as the guards left.

"Anything?" Morgana asked her brother as he gave Merlin a curious look.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked his servant.

"He came to help," Morgana answered for him.

"Right," Arthur said as he turned towards his sister. "They are going to search her and Jeramiah's home next."

"This is insanity," Morgana cried out.

"I can sneak you into the dungeons, but that is the best I can do," Arthur told her.

"Thank you," Morgana said as she gave him a tight smile.

"I will be back at midnight," he told her as he turned towards Merlin.

"Right well I should be going as well, the chores won't do themselves," he said with a grin.

"Good boy," Arthur told him as he closed the door.

Morgana finally let the tears fall as she threw herself onto her bed.

"Kara? Are you okay?" Merlin asked later on that night as he snuck into the dungeons.

"Merlin?" Kara asked as she sat up.

"It's me," he told her as he placed his hands on the bars.

"How is Morgana?" Kara asked as she pressed her face into the bars.

"She is worried sick," Merlin told her honestly.

"I'm innocent," Kara told him as a few tears fell from her eyes as she heard the guards outside setting up the stake.

"I know," Merlin told her.

"Watch after her for me," Kara said as they heard approaching guards.

"I will," Merlin assured her as he ran off.

"Morgana are you awake?" Arthur asked as he poked his head into his sister's room.

"I'm ready," she told her brother as she followed him into the dungeons.

Arthur stood guard as Morgana went to Kara's cell.

"Morgana?" Kara asked sleepily as she saw her approach.

"I'm here," she assured her as she took her hands through the bars.

"You shouldn't be down here," Kara whispered as she heard guards outside talking.

"It's okay I'm with Arthur," Morgana assured her.

"I'm going to be put to death tomorrow," Kara told her. "I heard the guards talking.

"I won't let that happen," Morgana told her as tears fell.

"I need to tell you something," Kara said as she cupped Morgana's face.

"What is it?" she asked as she leaned into the touch.

"I lo," Kara began but was cut off by the sound of Arthur's voice calling to Morgana.

"We have to go!" he shouted as he grabbed his sister.

Morgana cast one last glance at Kara before he dragged her away.

"You should get some sleep," Arthur told his sister as they entered her chambers.

"You know I can't," Morgana snapped.

Arthur was about to respond when they heard a commotion outside, they both raced towards the window as they saw guards dragging a bleeding Jeramiah through the streets.

"Stay here," Arthur ordered his sister as he raced downstairs.

Morgana opened her window as she watched the scene unfold.

"What the hell is going on?!" Arthur shouted as he arrived.

"We found something," one of the guards told him as he threw him a shiny looking stone.

"It's a rock," Arthur told him as he turned it over.

"Please my Lord I did nothing wrong," Jeramiah gasped in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Release him," Arthur demanded as he helped Jeremiah stand.

"He's guilty my Lord," one of the guards said.

"Fetch Gaius," Arthur demanded as Jeremiah fell to the ground once again.

Morgana tried not to cry as she watched her brother hold the dying man.

"Kara is innocent," he stuttered as he coughed up blood.

"I will make sure she is set free," Arthur assured him as Gaius and Merlin raced towards them.

"Allow me," Gaius said gently as he took Jeramiah away from Arthur.

Arthur wiped away tears as he watched Jerimiah take his last breath before dying in Gaius's arms.

Morgana fell to the floor as tears fell from her eyes.

Kara watched from her cell as her father took his last breath, "no," she cried out as she crumbled to the floor.

"Go to the dungeon and release Miss Danvers," Arthur ordered.

"Yes sir," the guard said as he ran off.

Morgana stared off into the darkness as she finally cried all the tears she could, she jumped when she heard her door open.

"You're still awake," Arthur whispered.

"They killed him," Morgana snapped.

"They will be held accountable," Arthur promised her as he leaned against the door.

"Good," Morgana replied cold.

"There is someone who wants to see you," Thru said as he stepped aside and allowed Kara to enter.

"Kara!" Morgana exclaimed as she pulled her into a tight hug.

"Goodnight," Arthur said with a smile as he closed the door.

The two women clung to each other as if they were each other's lifeline as they both just cried.

"I'm so sorry about Jeramiah," Morgana said as they finally pulled apart.

"It's not your fault it's Uther's," Kara spat out angrily.

Morgana looked down as she signed, "I'm not my father's daughter.

"I know you aren't," Kara assured her as she cupped her cheeks; she kissed them gently before leading her to the bed. "You need rest my Lady."

Morgana nodded as she laid her head on Kara's chest as they both drifted off the sleep.

A/N: Pretty proud of this chapter. Review and let me know you're reading and enjoying it


	3. Chapter 3

Kara was at the well fetching water when Merlin caught up with her.

"Hey," he said causing her to jump.

"Geeze Merlin you startled me," Kara said as she placed a hand over her heart.

He grinned sheepishly," Sorry."

"What does Arthur have you doing?" Kara asked as she and Merlin walked amongst the crowd.

"I'm supposed to be cleaning the stables," Merlin told her.

Kara smiled as she glanced towards him, "and why aren't you?"

"No reason," he mumbled as he looked down.

"Merlin," Kara pressed as she dragged him to the stables, she set down the water as she turned to face him. "Talk."

"I know it's none of my business but I was curious," he began.

"Yes?" Kara asked.

"What's the deal with you and Morgana?" he asked with a small smile as he sat across from her.

"I don't know what you mean, I'm just her servant," Kara told him as she began to get up.

"I won't say anything," Merlin assured her as he grabbed her arm.

"Uther would kill us if he found out," Kara whispered as she looked around in fear.

"You like her," Merlin whispered.

Kara nodded her head yes as she sank down into the hay.

"She likes you to doesn't she?" Merlin asked as he went to sit next to her.

"You can't say anything," Kara warned him. "Uther would kill me in an instant."

"I won't I promise," Merlin told her as he smiled at her.

Kara couldn't help but return it as she told Merlin all about her and Morgana, they were so wrapped up they didn't notice Arthur in the doorway.

Morgana was sitting in her room waiting for Kara to return when her door burst open and Arthur stormed in. "Don't you knock?" she asked her brother crossly.

"I was curious as to what you and Kara have been doing behind closed doors?" he asked as he went to sit on her bed.

The blood drained from her face as she turned towards him, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You two have feelings for one another, am I right?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

"She's merely my servant," Morgana told him as she went to open the door. "Now please leave."

"Morgana its okay," Arthur told her as he stood up and walked towards her, he placed his hands on her biceps as he waited for her to look at him.

"You're not mad?" she asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Of course not, you deserve to be happy," he told her as she collapsed in his arms. He held her as she cried.

"Father would have me killed if he knew," Morgana whispered as Arthur led her to her bed.

"I won't let that happen," Arthur told her as he sat beside her.

"I know I should have told you but I was scared," Morgana told him.

"I understand, believe me I do," he assured her as he rubbed her back.

"Thank you Arthur, this all means so much to me," Morgana assured him as she squeezed his hand.

"What are brothers for," he said with a smirk as he playfully punched her shoulder causing her to laugh. They both turned around when the door opened and Kara walked in.

"Sorry I'm la," she began but stopped when she saw Arthur.

"Kara hello," Arthur said with a knowing smirk.

"Oh umm hi your sire," Kara said as she set the water down before curtsying.

"That's not necessary," Arthur told her as he smiled at the confused woman.

"Okay?" she said as she looked towards Morgana who shot her a smile which she quickly returned.

"Well I will just be going then," Arthur said as he clapped his hands, he smiled at the two women before walking out.

"That was odd," Kara mumbled as she turned towards Morgana who was still sitting on the bed smiling.

"He knows," she told Kara.

"About us?" Kara asked shocked as she went to sit next to the green eyed beauty.

"I told him everything," Morgana told Kara as she took her trembling hand. "Are you mad?"

"I told Merlin," Kara blurted out causing Morgana to chuckle. "I guess it's hard to keep our feelings to ourselves.

"Uther won't find out right?" Kara asked suddenly terrified.

"We won't let that happen," Morgana assured her as she cupped her cheeks.

Kara closed her eyes as she relished her touch, "I trust you."

"Good," Morgana said as she kissed her lips.

There both turned when a knock sounded, "come in!" Morgana called as she Kara quickly stood up.

Uther smiled as he bounded in the room, "leave us," he told Kara as he smiled towards Morgana.

Kara bowed as she glanced at Morgana before leaving.

"Hey!" Merlin greeted Kara as she stormed into the stables.

"Hi," she mumbled as she sat down on some hay.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked concerned as he set his shovel down.

"Uther," Kara snapped.

"Does he know?" Merlin asked concerned.

"No I don't think so," Kara said.

"Then what is it?" Merlin asked as he sat down next to her.

"He's just such a bully," Kara complained.

Merlin nodded, "agreed."

"I'm so scared Merlin, what if he finds out," Kara said her voice trembling.

"Arthur won't allow anything to happen to you or Morgana," Merlin tried to tell her.

"He's not king, not yet anyway," Kara cried.

"I won't let him hurt you two," Arthur spoke up as he stepped into the stables.

Kara and Merlin jumped at his appearance.

"Sorry, was just passing by," he smirked. "And to make sure you were working which you are not," he scolded Merlin.

Merlin rolled his eyes as he grabbed his shovel.

"Good boy on with it," Arthur said with a smirk.

Merlin shot him a dirty look as he continued scooping.

"Anyways I will protect your secret as well as will Merlin," Arthur told her before walking off.

"What he said," Merlin mumbled causing Kara to laugh.

"I should get going the sun is starting to set," Kara said as she bid Merlin a good night. She walked quickly back towards the castle eager to get back to the Lady Morgana, she stopped cold when she saw Uther leaving her chambers.

He barely glanced her way as he strode off; she breathed a sigh of relief as she knocked before entering.

Morgana's face lit up at the sight of her, "Hi," she said shyly as she stood up.

"Hi," Kara replied as she smiled.

"Sorry he wanted to discuss the upcoming feast," Morgana told her as she began to undress.

"Allow me," Kara said as she helped her get undressed and the redressed in her nightclothes.

"Thank you," Morgana said with a smile as she slid into her bed.

"My pleasure," Kara replied with a smile as she blew out the candle.

"Will you be joining me?" Morgana asked as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Of course," Kara responded as she quickly undressed and grabbed some night wear before joining Morgana.

"Goodnight Kara," Morgana whispered as she laid her head on her chest.

"Goodnight Morgana," Kara replied as she wrapped her arms around her as she held her close.

A/N: Please review let me know what you think. They make my day


	4. Chapter 4

Kara smiled at the Lady Morgana as she filled up her bath. "It should be ready soon," Kara told her as Morgana watched her from her bed.

"Thank you darling," she said with a smile as she got up and began getting undressed.

Kara smiled as she continued dumping in warm water, "you're all set," she said as she helped Morgana in.

"Its prefect thank you," she said as she smiled at the blonde.

"May I get you anything else?" Kara asked.

"Join me?" Morgana asked.

"Are you sure?" Kara asked surprised as she tried not to stare at Morgana's body as she stood up.

"Please," she begged.

Kara nodded as she locked eyes with the green eyed beauty as she slowly began to get undressed once all her clothes were off, Morgana held out her hand to help her in.

Kara relaxed into her embrace as she settled against Morgana. The two women enjoyed the warm water before Morgana grabbed a wash cloth and began washing Kara.

"You don't need to that My Lady," Kara assured her as she turned to face the woman.

"I want to," Morgana whispered as she kissed Kara's lips.

Kara smiled before turning back around and letting Morgana finish. Kara helped Morgana finish up before stepping out and fetching her a towel.

"Is the door locked?" Morgana asked.

"Yes My Lady," Kara told her a look of confusion crossing her face.

"Good," Morgana said with a smirk as she dropped her towel before pulling Kara in for a kiss.

Kara's hands were quick to tangle into Morganas' long dark locks as she deepened the kiss.

Morgana moaned as she pulled Kara to the bed. Both women moaned as their naked bodies pressed against either. They both locked eyes as they smiled the only light in the room coming from the fire and a few candles Kara had lit.

"You're so beautiful," Kara whispered against Morgana's lips.

"So are you," she replied as she kissed her again.

Kara moaned as she ran her hands up and down Morgana's back leaving goosebumps in her wake. She quickly flipped over so she was on top looking down at the beauty.

A light rain began to pelt the castle's windows as blue eyes met green.

"Make love to me Kara," Morgana whispered as she cupped her cheek.

"Are you sure?" Kara whispered as she relished her touch.

"I've never been surer of anything," Morgana assured her as she pulled her into a passionate kiss. Kara placed kisses over every inch of Morgana's body making sure she covered every inch of her perfect skin.

"Kara please I need you," Morgana gasped as she tangled her hands in her sheets.

"As you wish My Lady," Kara told her as she entered her with a finger causing Morgana to moan. "Are you okay?" Kara whispered as she saw a hint of pain mixed in with pleasure cross her face.

"It hurts little bit but please keep going," Morgana begged as her eyes fluttered shut.

Kara let her adjust before she slowly began pumping in and out slowly at first then picking up speed.

"Please more," Morgana begged as sweat covered her body.

Kara smiled as she added another finger as she pumped inside her harder and faster.

"Kara that feels amazing," Morgana moaned as she put a fist in her mouth to keep from alerting the guards as she came.

"Are you okay?" Kara asked as Morgana collapsed on the bed.

"I've never felt more alive," Morgana told her as she cupped her cheeks before kissing her deeply. She crawled on top of Kara as she slowly reached down and inserted one finger inside her.

"Oh my," Kara moaned as the sensation.

"Am I hurting you?" Morgana asked.

"It hurts a little but I will be fine," Kara said with a smile as she pulled Morgana into a kiss.

Morgana smiled into it as she added another finger as she began pumping, she stopped when she heard the guards talking.

Both Kara and Morgana looked towards the door fearing the worst, but were met with nothing but silence.

"Guess they were just passing by," Morgana said as she kissed Kara again as she resumed.

"Please don't stop," Kara begged as Morgana continued pumping inside her.

"Never," Morgana told her as she felt Kara clench around her fingers.

Kara grabbed a pillow as she bit down as she came.

Both woman cuddle together under the sheets as the storm raged on outside, their limbs tangled together as they both tried to catch their breath.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy," Morgana whispered breaking the silence she and Kara had kept.

"Really?" Kara asked as she sat up a little so she could lock eyes with the green eyed beauty.

"I didn't think I would live this long," Morgana told her truthfully as she turned away.

"Because of Uther and your magic?" Kara asked as she cupped Morgana's cheeks.

"He hates people like me so much," Morgana cried out.

"Hey don't let him ruin our evening," Kara told her as she kissed her forehead.

"Sorry," Morgana said with a small smile.

"Don't be, you're perfect and soon he will see that," Kara told her.

"You really think so?" Morgana asked.

"I believe it with my whole heart," Kara assured her.

Morgana just smiled as she laid her head on Kara's chest so she could hear her heartbeat. Kara pulled her closer as she kissed her forehead. Both women jumped when they heard a knock.

"It's me Merlin," they heard shouted threw the door.

"Stay under the covers," Morgana whispered as she grabbed a robe, she quickly slipped it on before unlocking and opening the door.

"Hey," Merlin greeted her with a small wave.

"It's late what do you need," Morgana snapped eager to get back to Kara.

"Gaius sent me with your elixir," Merlin said as he blushed as he handed it to her.

"What's wrong?" Morgana asked confused as she noticed Merlin was avoiding eye contact.

"I interrupted something didn't I?" he asked shyly as he blushed once more.

Morgana gasped, "What don't be silly," she told him.

Merlin pointed over her shoulder to wear Kara's dress was and undergarments were lying.

Morgana blushed bright red, "well goodnight and thank you," she said as she pushed him out the door, she leaned her head against the cold door as she listened to his laughter as he walked off. She locked the door before shrugging off her robe and crawling back into bed next to a laughing Kara.

"I can't believe he knew," Kara laughed as Morgana pouted.

"He's smarter than Arthur gives him credit for," Morgana said as she rolled her eyes.

"That's for sure," Kara said as she cupped Morgana's cheeks. "So beautiful."

Morgana blushed as she turned to kiss Kara's hand.

"I want to try something," Kara said with a smirk as she gently pushed Morgana so she was lying down.

"What are you doing?" Morgana asked with a smile.

"Just trust me," Kara told her as she disappeared under the covers.

Morgana tried not to squirm as she felt Kara's hot breath on her inner thigh as she began licking and nibbling. She felt Kara move higher as she placed a kiss on her prize before tentatively licking her folds causing her to moan.

"Is this okay?" she heard Kara ask.

"That feels amazing please keep going," Morgana begged as she felt Kara stick her tongue deep inside. She moaned a little too loudly as she froze when she heard a voice outside her door.

"My lady are you alright in there?" a guard asked.

"Fine!" she shouted back as she placed a hand over her mouth as Kara kept going. She heard the guard walk off as she grasped the sheets as Kara's tongue continued to make her feel things she never felt could be possible. She grabbed her pillow and screamed into as she came hard.

"You taste amazing," Kara told her as she crawled back up as she wiped her mouth.

"I never knew that I could feel that good," Morgana gasped.

Kara just smirked as she kissed her cheek.

Morgana turned towards a devilish glint in her eyes, "my turn."

A/N: Let me know what you think . Your reviews always make me so happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Kara set out Morgana's dress before turning at the sound of the door opening; she smiled as Morgana walked through.

"Hi," she said shyly as she set down the flowers she had been carrying.

"If you wanted flowers I would have picked them for you My Lady," Kara said with a smile.

Morgana blushed as she grabbed them and handed them to Kara, "there for you actually."

Kara beamed as she took them, "thank you."

Morgana leaned over and kissed her cheek, "my pleasure."

Kara continued to blush as she eyes Morgana.

"Well I should be getting ready for the feast," she says as she walks over to her dressing area.

"Right of course," Kara says as she sets the flowers down before grabbing the dress and bringing it over. She helps Morgana get ready before they both hear a knock on the door. Kara goes to answer it smiling as Arthur steps in.

"I'm here to escort you to dinner, "he says, his mouth dropping open when Morgana steps out wearing a dark green dress her long black hair flowing.

"Cat got your tongue?" she teased her brother.

Arthur blushed as he looked away, "you look beautiful," he mumbled.

"Doesn't she," Kara asked.

Morgana blushed as she took Arthur's arm, "shall we?"

Arthur smiled at her as he began to walk away.

"See you there," Morgana told Kara as she winked before walking off with Arthur.

"You look lovely darling," Uther told his daughter as he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you Father," Morgana said before she took her seat next to him.

Arthur smiled at her before sitting on the other side of Uther.

"I'm glad you are here, there is someone I want you to meet," Uther told her as a handsome man with piercing blue eyes and blonde curly hair walked towards them.

"My Lord," he said as he bowed before them.

"Morgana this is Thackary Dawson," Uther told her as he urged her forward.

"Forgive me but you are quite beautiful," he said as he kissed her hand.

"Thank you," Morgana said as she curtsied.

Kara frowned as she refilled her wine before going to stand behind her.

"Well I'll shall save you a dance," he said with a smile before walking off.

"Isn't he something?" Uther said with a grin.

"Who is he?" Arthur chimed in before Morgana could answer.

"He's of the house of Dawson of course," Uther told him.

"Didn't they split from the five kingdoms years ago?" Arthur asked confused.

"He's working his way back in," Uther snapped as he turned towards Morgana. "Go dance with him."

Morgana frowned as she locked eyes with Kara who just nodded sadly before walking away.

Arthur noticed but chose not to speak against his father as he sat back down.

"I was wondering when I would see you again," Thackary said with a smirk as he held out his hand.

Morgana just smiled as she took it and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her as they swayed to the music.

"So I feel as if I should get to know you, since we are forced to be married," Thackary said as he looked over her shoulder towards a young women with sparkling hazel eyes and long flowing red hair.

"You're in love with her?" Morgana asked as she followed his gaze.

"Is it that obvious?" Thackary asked with a smirk.

"Yes," Morgana told him as she locked eyes with Kara who was watching them while dancing with Merlin.

"You love her?" Thackary asked as he looked behind him.

"So much," Morgana answered.

Thackary smiled as he kissed her cheek, "maybe I can talk to your father convince him it's not going to work."

Morgana's eyes lit up, "that would be lovely."

"Consider it done," he told her as he kissed her hand before walking off.

She watched him walk over to Uther who smiled as he shook his hand, she saw them talking as anger flashed across Uther's face as he turned towards Morgana, he motioned for her to come over as he turned back to a scared looking Thackary.

"You listen to me right now young lady, this marriage is set in stone and it will happen," Uther seethed with rage.

"But father," Arthur cut in but stopped when Uther's eyes locked on his own.

"Sir with all due respect," Thackary spoke up but stopped when Uther raised his hand.

"Your father and I already discussed it, you two will be married by the end of the month," Uther said before storming off.

Arthur looked towards his sister who looked utterly devastated as she looked towards Kara who was trying not to cry. "I will talk to him," he assured her as he followed him.

"I'm sorry My Lady I truly tried," Thackary said sadly.

"It's not your fault," Morgana assured him as she patted his arm before giving him a tight smile.

"Well perhaps we should enjoy our night with our loved ones," he told her as he glanced towards the red head and Kara who appeared to be in a deep conversation.

"I would love nothing more," Morgana said as she followed him towards the two women.

The two stopped talking as they approached.

"Are we interrupting?" Thackary asked.

The two women smiled as they looked up, "not at all the red head said as she smiled at Thackary.

"This is Sarah," Thackary told Morgana.

"It's lovely to meet you My Lady," Sara said as she curtsied.

"The pleasure is mine," Morgana said with a smile.

"Well it seems the party is over, perhaps we shall be on our way," Thackary told Sara a hint of mischief in his blue eyes.

Sara blushed as she smiled, "of course, it was a pleasure to me you both," she said as she followed him.

Morgana smiled as she turned towards Kara who was watching her, "want to get out of here?"

Kara nodded as she followed the princess to her chambers.

"I'm sorry about tonight," Morgana whispered as she undressed.

"Don't be, it was only a matter of time," Kara said sadly as she handed her her nightgown.

"I don't love him though," Morgana said sadly as she began to cry.

"I know," Kara told her as she pulled her into her arms as she held her all night long.

A/N: Uther's an ass always . Please review and let me know what you think. Can Arthur convince Uther to call off the wedding?


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur greeted the guard before knocking in his sister's door.

"Come in," Morgana mumbled sadly fearing it would be Uther.

"Hey," Arthur said as he walked in.

"Hi," Morgana said sadly as she lay back down.

"Where's Kara?" he asked as he lay beside her.

"Doing her chores like a good serving girl," Morgana spat out.

"I really am sorry, I tried to talk to him," Arthur told her.

"I know you did," Morgana said as she turned to face her brother.

"I know how much she means to you," he offered.

"More than I can ever say," Morgana told him as a tear fell from her eye.

"We will figure something out I promise," he told her as he wiped away the tears.

Kara and Gwen were busy washing clothes when Merlin entered.

"Hey guys," he greeted them as he set down a huge pile of clothes.

They just nodded towards him as they continued washing.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he sensed their sadness.

"Uther is still forcing Morgana's hand, "Gwen told him.

"How could he do that to her?" Kara cried out as she slammed her hand on the table causing Gwen to jump.

"Well I'm sure we can figure something out," Merlin told her trying to remain positive.

"Good luck changing Uther's mind," Kara grumbled as she hung up the clothes.

"He's already set a date," Gwen told him as she cleaned the wash area.

"Well Arthur will think of something," Merlin told them.

"Oh I will?" he asked as he leaned against the door with his arms folded.

"Yes," Merlin told him as if it were obvious.

Arthur glared at him as he stepped into the room, "actually I think I do have an idea," he told them.

Merlin smiled, "knew it," he mumbled under his breath causing Arthur to glare.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"There's this place in the woods you can go, it's not on our hunting trail or our scouting trail, so it should be safe," Arthur told her.

"You think we should run away?" Kara asked him a little shocked.

"It may be the only solution," Arthur told her.

"When do we go?" Kara asked with a smile.

"Tonight," Arthur told her, "after dark."

Morgana was preparing for dinner when Kara walked in.

"Hi," she said shyly as she down a vase of flowers.

"Hi," Morgana answered as she finished getting dressed.

"Uther sent me to see if you were ready. Thackary and he are waiting in the dining hall," Kara mumbled as she looked down.

Morgana cupped her cheeks as she placed a kiss to her lips, "come tonight we can finally be together freely.

Kara beamed, "I can't wait."

"Me either," Morgana told her as they both heard a knock.

"My Lady the King awaits," they heard Sir Leon announce.

"I had better go," Morgana said as she kissed Kara once last time.

Kara watched her go before, running off to her home to pack a bag.

"You look lovely," Uther said as Morgana entered the throne room.

"Thank you," she said as she managed to give him a small smile as she took the empty seat next to Thackary.

"He's right you look breathtaking," he whispered.

Morgana just smiled at him as she tried to focus on what Uther was rattling off about the wedding.

"So you will be ready promptly at dawn for your dress fitting," he told her with a smile.

"Yes of course," Morgana told him as she glanced towards Arthur.

"Father what are the plans for the hunting trip?" he asked getting Uther's attention away from Morgana who shot him a grateful smile.

Uther beamed as he began babbling to Arthur about the upcoming hunting trip.

"So I heard Arthur is helping you and Kara run away," Thackary whispered to Morgana.

"You heard right, there is no way Uther would ever call off the wedding," Morgana whispered.

"Hey save some of that passion for your wedding night," Uther beamed mistaking their whispering for flirting.

Thackary smiled, "I'm afraid I must retire for the night. Goodnight My Lord," he said as he bowed to the King, he then turned towards Morgana as he kissed her cheek, "goodnight My Lady."

The guards opened the door for him as he walked out.

"I must be retiring soon, long day tomorrow," Morgana said as she faked a yawn.

"Goodnight my dear," Uther said as he kissed her cheek.

Morgana glanced at Arthur and nodded before heading off to her chambers.

Morgana had just finished packing when she heard a light knock on her door; she went to open it finding Arthur on the other side.

"Ready?" he whispered as he walked pass her.

"Where's Kara?" Morgana asked looking pass him.

"She's meeting us at her house, let's go," Arthur said as he grabbed her bags.

Morgana and Arthur slipped pass the guards as they ran towards Kara's house.

Morgana knocked lightly as she waited, Kara answered the door with a smile as Morgana pulled her into a tight hug.

"Ladies the horses are waiting we must go," Arthur spoke up as Merlin appeared.

"Thank you for this," Kara told him as Merlin took her bag.

"Let's go," Arthur said with a smile as they all grabbed a horse and took off into the night.

They rode for miles until they reached a secluded cabin in the middle of the forest, it was fairly big and surrounded by thick trees and a lake.

"I already made sure they was plenty of firewood and food, and the water is good for bathing and drinking," Arthur assured them as he hopped off his horse.

"Thank you so much," Morgana told him as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"I will make sure no one finds you," Arthur assured her as he kissed her forehead.

"Thank you," Kara said as she and Merlin hugged each other.

"We have better get going," Arthur said as he hugged Morgana one last time.

"Take care brother," Morgana called as Arthur and Merlin rode off into the darkness.

"I can't believe we are free," Kara said as she and Morgana entered the dark cabin.

"We can finally be ourselves," Morgana said as she used her magic to light some candles.

Kara smiled as she wrapped her arms around her before kissing her deeply.

"Make love to me Kara," Morgana whispered as she went to lie on the bed.

"Always," Kara told her as she crawled on top of her.

A/N: Let me know what you think


	7. Chapter 7

Morgana smiled as felt Kara's arms slide around her waist as she kissed her cheek.

"Good morning," she whispered.

Morgana turned in her arms as she kissed her chastely, "morning love."

"You're making breakfast?" Kara asked a little surprised.

"Hey I can do things," Morgana said in mock surprise causing Kara to giggle.

"I have total faith in you My Lady," Kara told her as she kissed her again.

"Go sit down," Morgana ordered as she turned back around to continue cooking.

Kara laughed as she sat at the table as she watched Morgana finish cooking.

They both ate in silence as she cast shy smiles at each other from across the table.

Once they were finished Kara began to collect the dishes.

"Allow me," Morgana told her as she took them from her.

"I don't mind it you know," Kara told her as she leaned against the wall.

"We are not at the castle anymore, you are not my servant, we can finally be equals," Morgana told her as she washed the dishes.

"I like that," Kara beamed.

We are free at last," Morgana beamed as she leaned over and kissed Kara.

Kara tangled her hands in her dark locks as she pulled her closer.

"I can get used to this," Kara whispered against Morgana's lips.

"As could I," Morgana said with a smile as she cupped Kara's cheek.

"I have never been so happy," Kara told her as she leaned into her touch.

"We have forever now," Morgana told her with a smile.

"Forever," Kara replied with a smile as she leaned in and kissed her deeply.

Morgana smiled into the kiss as she pulled Kara towards the bed, the women laughed as they tumbled onto the bed. Clothes were quickly discarded as the two made love.

"I'm so glad we can do that whenever we want to," Morgana exclaimed as she took a deep breath.

"Me too," Kara replied as she kissed her neck.

Morgana arched her neck giving Kara better access as she left a trail of open mouth kisses up and down her neck. "MMM that feels so good," she moaned as she tangled her hands in Kara's hair.

"I could stay here all day," Kara whispered in her ear as she nibbled on it.

"Oh God," Morgana moaned as she felt wetness seep from her. "Please Kara."

Kara smiled as she kissed her way down her body before diving back in.

Morgana moaned with pleasure as she tangled her hands in the blonde's locks as she continued eating her out as if she were a meal.

After hours of lovemaking the two women collapsed next to each other sweaty and out of breath.

"That was wow," Kara said as she smiled at Morgana who was already watching her.

"Wow indeed," Morgana replied as she kissed Kara quickly before standing up, not shy at all about her nakedness.

"Where are you off to?" Kara replied as she watched her.

"To bathe. You coming?" Morgana asked with a smirk as she opened the door.

Kara beamed as she got up and followed.

Morgana was already in the water, the sun setting in the distance when Kara approached.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around Morgana kissing her shoulder as she helped her bathe.

"You make me so happy," Morgana told her as she turned around, she jumped when she thought she saw someone.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked as she turned around to see Thackary standing there holding there clothes.

"You two might want to get dressed," he said with a smirk as he threw their clothes down.

"What are you doing here?" Morgana asked angrily as she waited for him to turn before exiting the water, she handed Kara her dress as the two quickly got decent.

"Why I'm here to kidnap you," he said with a devilish smirk as more men appeared.

"You bastard!" Morgana screamed. "I trusted you."

"That was your mistake," he smiled as he motioned the men foreword.

"How did you know where we were?" Kara asked stalling as the men stopped.

"Arthur let it slip," Thackary answered as Kara stepped in front of Morgana.

"Run," she whispered to her as she kept him talking.

"I'm not leaving you," Morgana whispered back.

"Please run, they will hurt you," Kara told her as she turned to look at her.

"What are you two whispering about?" Thackary asked angrily.

"Run," Kara said as Morgana turned and took off.

"After her!" Thackary screamed as he grabbed Kara roughly and threw her on a horse.

Morgana ran like hell as she managed to avoid Thackary's men. She screamed when someone grabbed her.

"Morgana it's me," Arthur told her as he let her go.

"Oh Arthur," Morgana said as she threw her arms around her brother.

"What's happened?" he asked as he hugged her back.

"He took Kara," she sobbed as they pulled apart.

"Who did?" Leon asked.

"Give us some privacy," Arthur demanded his men, he waited for them to walk off before addressing his distraught sister. "Was it Thackary?"

"How did you know? Did you tell him where we were?" Morgana asked crying.

"He heard me talking to Merlin; I figured he was up to something when I heard him talking to Father."

Morgana went pale, "did he?"

"He didn't tell him about you and Kara, he told him he had a hunch about where you were, Father said he would pay nicely if he found you," Arthur said angrily.

"We have to get her back," Morgana cried.

"We will," Arthur told her as he held her.

"Let me go!" Kara screamed as she was thrown into a cell.

"You just made this so much harder than it had to be," Thackary said angrily.

"Go to hell," Kara spat out.

"I like you, you're feisty," he said as he grabbed her throat. "If Morgana doesn't show, you die."

"She's not stupid, she won't come alone," Kara told him.

"Oh I'm counting on it," Thackary told her with a smirk as he pushed her against the wall before slamming the cell door shut.

Kara cried as she slumped to the ground.

"Kara is that you?" a mysterious voice said.

Kara looked up at the sound of her name, her eyes going wide when she saw who it was, "Lancelot?"

"Leon I need you to take Morgana back to the castle," Arthur demanded as he pushed her towards him.

"I'm coming with you," she demanded anger flashing in her eyes.

"I will bring her back, but it's far too dangerous," Arthur told her.

Leon gently guided Morgana towards a horse.

"Keep her safe," Arthur told him.

He nodded before heading off, Morgana cast one last glance at her brother before following.

"Tell me where she ran to," Thackary asked again as he slapped Kara.

Kara cried out in pain as she flew to the ground, "I won't tell you a thing," she spat out as she locked eyes with Lancelot.

"Is this really necessary?" he spoke up as he stepped in front of Thackary.

"If I don't find her, I lose everything," he snapped as he stepped around him to get to Kara.

"She's just a servant," Lancelot told him as he placed his hands on his chest.

"She's Morgana's mistress," Thackary told him hatred in his eyes as he grabbed Kara roughly.

"Let her go please," Lancelot begged.

"Leave us," Thackary demanded.

Lancelot cast a sad glance towards Kara before turning and leaving her alone, he tried to drown out her screams as he walked away.

Uther's eyes lit up as he saw Morgana returning with Sir Leon.

"You're safe, thank the Lord," he said with a smile as he wrapped her up in a tight hug.

Morgana gave him a tight smile as he looked over her shoulder.

"Where's Arthur?" he demeaned as he pulled away from Morgana.

"To search for Thackary my Lord," Leon said with a bow.

"Whatever for?" he asked confused as he looked towards Morgana as fresh tears fell. "Did he hurt you?"

"He tried to kidnap the princess, she ran so he took her servant instead," Leon explained as Morgana tried not to cry.

"I want him found and executed!" Uther demanded as he pulled Morgana to him.

"Yes sir," Leon bowed as he hopped on his horse and rode off.

"Kara are you okay?" Lancelot asked as he entered the cell.

Kara looked up, her face bloodied, "Lancelot?"

"I'm so sorry," he said as he cleaned her face.

"Where's Thackary?" she asked as she cringed at the pain.

"He went to search for Morgana."

"Oh God," Kara cried out as she tried to sit up, but cried out in pain.

"Your ribs are broken," Lancelot told her as he helped her up.

"We need to get to Arthur," Kara said through gritted teeth.

"Agreed," Lancelot said as he helped her up the stairs.

Arthur stopped as he held up his hand as he heard approaching horses.

"Arthur just the man I was looking for," Thackary said with a smirk as he hopped off his horse. "Where's the sister?"

"You son of a bitch!" Arthur yelled as he pulled his sword.

"He's wanted alive," Sir Leon spoke up as he arrived.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you," Arthur seethed as he ordered his men to seize him.

"Good luck finding Kara," he said with a smirk.

"If you've hurt her," Arthur said as he grabbed him by the collar.

"I wonder how Uther would react to the news of Morgana and Kara together," Thackary whispered.

Arthur punched him knocking him out cold.

"Sir?" Leon asked shocked by his anger.

"Get him out of here and back to the palace," Arthur demanded.

"What about you sir?" Percival asked as he glanced around at Thackary's men.

"Lock them up, they can watch the exaction," Arthur said as he hopped on his horse.

"Right away," Percival said as he and the rest of the knights captured the men.

"I'm going to go look for Kara, head back," Arthur demanded.

"Sir," Leon argued.

Arthur leveled him with a glare before riding off.

Kara cried out in pain as Lancelot helped her onto his horse.

"I should have tried harder to stop him," Lancelot said sadly as he hopped on behind her.

"You tried your best," Kara told him as she leaned against him.

"Kara?" Arthur said as he emerged from the forest.

"Arthur thank God," Kara said as she smiled at him.

"Lancelot?" Arthur asked as he hopped off his horse and walked towards the pair.

"Arthur," he smiled as he hopped off and shook his hand. "We need to get her to Gaius."

"What happened to her?" Arthur asked as he took in her wounds.

"Thackary tortured her," Lancelot answered sadly.

"We must hurry then," Arthur said as he hopped back on his horse.

Morgana raced down the steps when she saw Arthur return. "Kara?" she gasped as she saw the wounds she had endured.

"Gaius!" Arthur shouted as he and Lancelot helped Kara down.

"Get her to my chambers," he said as Arthur carried her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Morgana asked her voice full of worry as Arthur set her gently on the table.

"Her ribs were broken," Lancelot told Gaius.

"Oh my God," Morgana cried out as Arthur put a hand on her shoulder.

"She was beaten, but she will be okay," Gaius assured everyone as he wiped her face and wrapped her ribs.

"Can she be moved to my chambers?" Morgana asked.

Gaius nodded as he patted her arm before walking off.

Arthur gently picked Kara up as he carried her to Morgana's chambers; he gently laid her on the bed.

"Thank you both so much," Morgana said to Arthur and Lancelot.

"It was my pleasure My Lady," Lancelot said as he bowed.

"Get some rest," Arthur said as he kissed her forehead.

"Good night," Morgana told them as she closed the door.

She frowned as she slid in next to Kara careful not to jostle her, "I shouldn't have left you alone."

"He would have killed you," Kara told her as she cupped her cheek.

"I don't care, better me than you," Morgana whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey I'm okay, I'm still here," Kara told her as she wiped them away.

"I can't ever lose you," Morgana told her as she kissed her lips.

"You won't, I promise," Kara told her as she closed her eyes.

Morgana kissed her forehead before settling beside her.

A/N: What did you think? Make sure to review


	8. Chapter 8

Morgana frowned as she woke up to find the bed empty; her eyes searched the room before they landed on Kara who was getting dressed.

"Good morning," Kara said with a smile as she finished getting dressed.

Morgana beamed," morning."

Kara was about to say something when the door flew open and Arthur rushed in.

Morgana was quick to cover her naked body as she glared at her brother.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked as she saw the distress on the prince's face.

"Thackary told him everything," Arthur told Morgana with a frown as he sank into a chair.

Morgana's heart dropped at the news, "did he believe him?"

"I'm not sure," Arthur told her as they both looked towards Kara who hadn't said a word.

"Perhaps I should stay in my own home," she whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

"Kara please don't go," Morgana begged.

"It will be less suspicious," Kara told her as she tried not to cry as she turned on her heel and left.

"Kara!" Morgana called but the door closed and she was gone.

"I'm sorry," Arthur told her sadly as he gave her a tight smile before leaving; he jumped when he opened the door to find Gwen.

"Hello," she said as she walked pass him into the room.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur asked as he leaned against the door.

"Kara asked me to take over," Gwen mumbled as she looked to the floor.

"I won't see her?" Morgana cried out.

"I'm sorry My Lady, she said she was worried," Gwen told her.

"Right," Morgana mumbled to herself. "Can you both leave please," she finally said after a beat.

"Of course," Gwen told her as she took Arthur's arm and dragged him away.

"Will she be okay?" he asked Gwen as they walked along the corridor.

"I sure hope so," Gwen answered with a frown.

Kara was walking home when she was stopped by the guards. "What's going on?" she asked as she locked eyes with Leon.

"I'm sorry Kara this is by Uther's orders," he said as he handcuffed her.

"What am I being charged with?" Kara asked as she led to the dungeons.

"He didn't say," Leon told her sadly as he closed the cell. "I really am sorry."

"Please can I talk to the Lady Morgana?" Kara begged.

"I was told to not allow you visitors," Leon told her as he frowned before walking off.

Kara sank to the ground in tears.

Arthur and Gwen were talking outside Morgana's chambers when Merlin ran towards them startling them both.

"What the hell Merlin?" Arthur snapped.

"It's Kara," Merlin told him as he tried to catch his breath.

"What's happened?" Gwen whispered as she pulled them away so Morgana wouldn't hear.

"She's been captured, they threw her in the dungeon," Merlin told Arthur.

"What for?" Arthur asked.

"They didn't say," Merlin replied his hands wringing in worry.

"I'm going to have a word with my Father," Arthur snapped as he stormed off leaving a worried Gwen and Merlin behind.

"Father?!" Arthur boomed as he entered the king's chambers.

"How dare you storm in here!" Uther snapped.

"Why have you imprisoned Kara?" Arthur demanded.

"That is none of your concern," Uther snapped as he continued eating his breakfast.

"Are we really listening to the lies of a traitor?" Arthur demanded to know.

"You bite your tongue boy!" Uther shouted as he slammed his foist on the table.

"Father please Kara is a good woman," Arthur said more calmly.

"I'm doing what is best for this Kingdom," Uther told him as he sat his utensils down.

"By imprisoning a maid?" Arthur asked.

"You are testing my patience boy," Uther said angrily.

"Father please let her go," Arthur tried once again but stopped when Uther rose, he turned when he saw Morgana in the doorway.

"So you would imprison an innocent woman?" Morgana asked as she strode into the room.

"Don't you start now," Uther snapped as he sat back down.

"Thackary was lying, you know that Father," Morgana told him as she went to the window and looked out.

"I must take every accusation seriously," Uther told her as he finished off his meal.

"Then you might as well throw me in the dungeon next to her," Morgana snapped.

"Morgana," Arthur warned her as he glared at her.

"Are you admitting to the claims?" Uther asked as he rose.

"Of course not, but if she is being punished for a rumor I might as well be too," Morgana snapped.

"Enough, both of you leave!" Uther demanded.

"Let her go," Morgana demanded as she got in Uther's face.

"How dare you tell me what to do!" Uther snapped as he pushed pass her to open the door.

"You have no right to hold her," Morgana told him as she crossed her arms.

"Get out," Uther demanded.

"No," Morgana snapped.

"Morgana let's just go," Arthur urged his sister as he grabbed her arm.

"Not until he lets Kara go," Morgana snapped as she pulled her arm away.

"What is your obsession with that maid?" Uther snapped angrily as he slammed his door.

"She's not just a maid, she is my friend," Morgana told him.

"She is a servant nothing more," Uther told her sternly as he once again opened the door.

"She is my friend!" Morgana yelled.

"Enough!" Uther yelled as he grabbed her roughly. "Take her to a cell until she can learn respect," Uther told a guard.

"Yes sir," he said as he took Morgana's arm.

"Father please," she heard Arthur plead as she was pulled away.

The guard led her into a cell before closing the cage and walking off, leaving her alone in the darkness.

Kara was curled up on the floor when she heard approaching footsteps, "I'm not hungry," she snapped angrily.

"Well good because I have no food," she heard Merlin say.

"Merlin?" Kara asked as she sat up.

"Hello?" he said as he gave her a small wave.

"How did you get pass the guards?" Kara asked.

Merlin just shrugged as he smirked.

Kara laughed as she stood up, "how is Morgana?"

Merlin frowned as he looked away.

"Merlin?" Kara asked with a frown.

"Uther had her throw in one of the cells," Merlin told her.

"That son of a bitch!" Kara snarled.

"Look she wanted me to get you out of here," Merlin whispered.

"I'm not leaving without her," Kara argued.

"Please Kara, we need to go," Merlin told her as they heard approaching voices.

"Promise me you will save her," Kara told him.

"Promise," Merlin told her as he used his magic to open the cell.

The two of them blended into the darkness as the guards passed them by.

Merlin took her hand as he began to lead her through the tunnels.

"Where are we going? I want to see her," Kara complained.

"I'm taking you to Arthur," Merlin answered as he opened a door leading to the outside of the castle.

"Why?" Kara asked as Arthur appeared on horseback.

"Because I'm taking you out of Camelot," Arthur told her as he jumped off his horse.

"What about Morgana? I'm not leaving without her," Kara told them.

"I will take care of it," Merlin promised her as he gave her a knowing look.

"We must go before light hits," Arthur told her as he helped her up on his horse.

"Be careful," Merlin told them.

"Always," Arthur nodded.

A/N: Uther sucks . Let me know what you think .


	9. Chapter 9

Where are you taking me?" Kara asked as Arthur continued riding through the forest.

"Some place far," he answered as he stopped to listen for approaching horses, not hearing any he continued on.

"Where's Morgana? Is she okay?" Kara asked him as she held onto him tightly as they rode faster.

"Merlin will take care of her," Arthur answered as he stopped at a clearing; he helped Kara off as he guided her to a town.

"They know you are coming, Morgana will join you soon. I will be back as soon as I can," he told her fear in his eyes.

"Arthur what is going on?" Kara asked as a lady dressed in green walked towards them.

"Is this the woman?" she asked Arthur with a kind smile.

"Yes Mary, take good care of her," Arthur told her as he jumped on his horse and rode off.

"ARTHUR?!" Kara screamed as the woman led her to the village.

Morgana laid on the ground her chains wrapped around her tightly as she thought about Kara; she jumped when she saw a figure near the cell.

"Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin?" Morgana said as she sat up and walked towards the cell door.

"I'm here to rescue you," he smirked.

"Where's Arthur?" Morgana asked.

"He's helping get Kara settled," Merlin told her.

Morgana's eyes closed, "thank God she's okay."

"We have to go," Merlin told her as he used his powers to open the cell.

Morganas eyes grew as she watched, "you are, wait you," she stammered.

"I will explain later," Merlin told her as he grabbed her hand and dragged her along.

"Where are you taking me?" Morgana asked as they took the same route Arthur and Kara did.

"Somewhere safe," he whispered as two guards passed.

"Is Kara okay?" Morgana asked him as he brought her, her horse.

"She's safe," he assured her as they rode off into the darkness.

They rode for miles and miles until the town came into view.

"Kara's here?" Morgana asked as she hopped off her horse as Mary greeted them.

"You made it," she said sweetly as she took Morgana's hands.

"Mary has Arthur left?" Merlin asked.

"A few hours ago, he should be nearing Camelot."

Merlin nodded as he locked eyes with Morgana before turning and taking off.

"What's going on?" Morgana asked as Mary led her into the small village. "Where's Kara?"

"She's okay my child," the older woman answered as they continued walking.

Morgana ignored the angry look some of the villagers were giving her at seeing royalty in their town.

"She's resting," Mary told her as she led her to a small barn.

"Thank you," Morgana told her as she went inside. She smiled as she saw Kara curled up next to a puppy as she slept soundly on some hay. She gently lay next to her as she brushed some hair out of her face causing her to stir as her eyes opened.

"Morgana," she whispered as she cupped her cheek.

"Hi," she whispered back as she leaned into the touch.

"I thought I would never see you again," Kara cried.

"I would have found my way to you," Morgana promised her as she pulled her into her arms.

The puppy yapped around them as they held each other close.

"Darlings dinner is ready," Mary said kindly as she poked her head in.

"I could have helped," Kara told her as they pulled apart.

"Nonsense sweetheart," Mary said with a smile as she walked away.

Kara just smiled as she kissed Morgana's cheek before helping her stand.

"You two seem close," Morgana teased as she took Kara's hand as they walked outside.

"She's nice," Kara assured her as she led them to Mary's cabin.

The older woman beamed as she motioned for them to sit.

"This is very kind of you," Morgana told her as she and Kara sat next to each other at the small table.

"I live alone, I enjoy the company," Mary told her as she passed them a plate.

"How do you know my brother?" Morgana asked as she took a delicate bite of the roast in front of her.

"He has helped our village out many times," Mary beamed. "He's a very kind boy."

"Yes," Morgana said as she looked down.

"Is something troubling you dear?" Mary asked with a frown.

"It's nothing I am being rude, I apologize," Morgana said as she wiped her mouth before standing and excusing herself.

"I'm so sorry, I should go after her," Kara said as she smiled kindly at the older woman before dashing after Morgana.

Morgana was near the edge of town her cape wrapped around her tightly as the cold night air chilled her to the bone.

"What's the matter?" Kara asked as she wrapped her arms around her as she placed her head on her shoulder.

"Something's wrong in Camelot I know it," Morgana answered as she turned in Kara's arms so she could face her.

"Whatever it is we can deal tomorrow," Kara said with a smile as she kissed Morgana's lips gently.

"You're right," Morgana smiled as she took her offered hand.

Mary was just cleaning up when the women returned.

"Everything alright?" she asked concerned.

"I'm sorry for being rude," Morgana told her as she took the plates from her.

"We can clean up," Kara assured her.

"You two are to kind to an old lady," Mary smiled as she went to start a fire.

Morgana and Kara cleaned in silence before joining Mary by the fire.

"Well it's late we shall retire for the night," Mary told them as she put out the fire.

"In the barn?" Morgana asked curious as she glanced out the window at the dark and cold barn.

Mary and Kara giggled causing Morgana to look more confused.

"We have our own cabin I was playing with the puppy and fell asleep in there," Kara told her with a blush.

Morgana beamed as she took Kara's hand as she squeezed it gently.

"Good night girls," Mary smiled as she headed to her bed.

"Good night!" they called before Kara stood and led Morgana to their own cabin.

"It's cozy," she said as she lay down in the tiny bed.

"Its home," Kara told her as she lay next to her.

The two women fell asleep holding each other tightly, they were awoken when they heard a knock.

"Maybe it's Mary?" Kara wondered as she went to answer it.

Arthur stormed pass her and into the cabin a scared look on his face.

"What is it?" Morgana asked her brother as she sat up.

"Promise me no matter what happens you will stay away from Camelot," he told her.

"I'm the future heir," Morgana told him as she stood up.

"MORGANA PROMISE ME! He yelled causing her and Kara to jump.

"Arthur what is going on?" Morgana asked her brother as she cupped his cheeks as tears fell from his eyes.

"Uther has put a bounty on both of your heads, he wants you dead," Arthur sobbed.

"Oh dear," Kara gasped.

"You can't ever go back," he whispered locking eyes with his sister.

"I won't," Morgana told him.

"Mary will take good care of you and I will visit when I can," Arthur assured her.

"Oh Arthur," Morgana sobbed as she pulled her brother into a tight hug, they held each other tightly before letting go.

"I should go," Arthur whispered as he wiped his eyes.

"Goodbye brother," Morgana whispered.

Goodbye sister," he said as he kissed her forehead, he then turned to Kara and hugged her,"take care of her," he whispered in her ear.

"I will," Kara promised him as they pulled away.

He nodded before looking towards Morgana one last time, before letting himself out.

Kara wrapped her arms around her as she cried.

A/N: What do you think? Can they ever be truly happy while Uther is alive?


	10. Chapter 10

Morgana was deep in the woods focusing on how to properly use her powers, Mary was watching, giving input if needed. Kara had discovered while talking to the elder woman that she and the rest of the village were druids, they had been hiding from Uther.

"You're doing well sweetie, but you are so much more powerful. Feel the power," Mary instructed.

"I'm not sure how," Morgana frowned as she turned towards the older woman.

"Close your eyes," Mary instructed as she went to stand beside the young witch.

Morgana closed her eyes as she took a deep breath.

"Focus on your body and what it is telling you," Mary whispered.

Morgana focused as she whispered a spell, a nearby tree flew as she opened her eyes. "Wow I did that?"

"Keep practicing dearie, your powers are growing," Mary smiled.

"Thank you," Morgana said with a smile as Mary took her hands.

"You are the chosen high priestess, I believe in you," Mary told her as Kara emerged from the trees.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked with a smile.

"I was just leaving. You two stay out of trouble," Mary scolded them with a smile.

"Yes ma'am," Kara and Morgana echoed.

"So how did it go?" Kara asked as she placed a blanket down before laying on it.

"I can feel my powers growing," Morgana replied as she lay next to her.

"I always knew you had it in you," Kara laughed as she kissed Morgana's cheek.

"You did always believe in me," Morgana replied as she laid her head on Kara's chest.

"Show me something? "Kara asked as she ran her fingers through Morgana's dark locks.

Morgana sat up as she whispered a spell, the leaves began to swirl as she used her eyes to make them change course, as they swirled faster and faster.

"Amazing," Kara whispered as they all fell back in place.

"Mary says my powers are growing."

"It looks like they are," Kara told her. "You are one amazing woman Morgana Pendragon."

Morgana blushed as her lips met Kara's. The kiss was short and sweet as they pulled apart.

"I'm still so scared," Morgana admitted.

"Of your powers?" Kara asked as she played with Morgana's hair.

"Yes and…." Morgana trailed off.

"What it is?" Kara asked as she cupped her cheek.

"I don't want this to end," Morgana cried.

"Hey no matter what the future holds, I will never stop loving you," Kara promised as she kissed Morgana's forehand as she wiped her eyes.

"I've never loved anything or anyone so much," Morgana whispered.

"I have not either," Kara whispered back with a smile.

"No matter what happens you and me?" Morgana asked.

"Always," Kara promised as she kisses her quickly.

"Girls are you hungry?" Mary called from the edge of the forest.

"We will be right there!" Kara called back as she looked back towards Morgana.

"I love you Kara," she whispered against her lips.

"I love you too," Kara whispered back as she helped her up.

The two women walked hand in hand back to the village; Mary greeted them with a smile.

"There is plenty of food, help yourselves," she told them as they went inside.

"They seem to be adjusting well, "Mary whispered to someone who appeared from the shadows.

"She seems happier," Arthur commented as he crossed his arms.

"Uther is unaware of her location?" Mary asked the man.

"I told him she headed south," Arthur replied.

"Good," Mary replied as she cupped his cheeks, "you should come inside; she would love to see you."

"You think?" Arthur asked.

"You are her brother," Mary teased as she led him inside.

Both women looked up at the sound of the door opening. Morgana's eyes lit up as Arthur walked through.

"Hey," he greeted her as she threw her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I've missed you," Morgana said as they parted.

"I've missed you too. Hey Kara," he greeted the blonde as she walked over.

"Hello," she smiled.

"Is everything okay?" Morgana asked him as they all took a seat at the table.

"Father is determined to find you, but I sent him the wrong way," Arthur assured her with a smirk.

"Thank God," Kara mumbled.

"I won't let anything happen to you two," Arthur promised.

"Enough sap, eat," Mary insisted as she passed around food.

Everyone at in comfortable silence as they cast nervous smiles at each other.

"We will do the dishes," Kara told Mary as she and Morgana gathered the empty plates.

"She seems so much happier," Arthur smiled as he watched his sister flit around the kitchen with Kara.

"Her powers are growing as well," Mary told him, pride in her voice.

"Good," he whispered.

"We are going to the river to bathe, will you still be here?" Morgana asked her brother, her voice hopeful.

"Father thinks I'm hunting," Arthur told her.

"Good," Morgana smiled as she kissed his cheek before taking Kara's hand and leading her out the door.

"Did you really want to come out here to bathe?" Kara teased as Morgana slipped off her coat.

"I wanted to get you alone," she smirked as she motioned Kara towards her.

The blonde slowly walked towards her, as Morgana pulled her into a deep kiss.

Both women moaned as hands began to roam, and their tongues ran along the other.

"Get me out of these clothes," Morgana whispered breathless.

Kara nodded as she slowly undressed the dark haired women before undressing herself.

"You are magnificent," Morgana told Kara as she kissed her neck.

Kara moaned as she tangled her hands in dark locks. She pulled Morgana with her into the warm water as their hands began to roam. She slowly ran her fingers up and down Morgana's thigh.

"Please Kara," she moaned in her ear as she kissed it.

Kara obliged as she slid a finger inside her, gently at her as she slowly went faster.

"I need more," Morgana moaned as she gripped Kara's shoulders.

Kara added two more fingers, causing the other woman to moan loudly. "Are you okay?" Kara asked as she continued to pump in and out.

"It feels so good," Morgana assured her as she kissed Kara's shoulder.

"Let go, for me," Kara whispers as she rubs her thumb across her clit.

Morgana shudders as she cums; she wraps her arms tightly around Kara as she hugs her tightly.

"I love you," Kara whispers as she kisses her lips.

"I love you," Morgana whispers back as she cups her cheeks.

Uther stood by near the woods as he watched his daughter, he thought had gone missing embrace her maid.

A/N: These two can't catch a break. Let me know what you think .


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Some gay bashing is up ahead. Just warning you now.

Uther burst from the woods his sword drawn as Morgana and Kara turned.

"Oh my God," Morgana cried out.

"Unhand my daughter you heathen!" he shouted as he pointed his word at her throat.

"Dad please I love her," Morgana told him as she stepped in front of Kara.

"Nonsense she seduced you to get the crown, step away from her," Uther snapped.

"No, you're wrong," Morgana told him angrily.

"I won't ask again," Uther snarled as his eyes narrowed.

"What's going on?" Arthur asked as he and Mary ran towards them, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his father.

"Arthur?" Uther asked looking surprised.

"Father what are you doing here?" he asked.

"This is a known druid hideout I figured they could help me find Morgana, but it seems they have been harboring her and her whore," Uther said as he turned towards Kara and grabbed her by the throat.

"No please let her go," Morgana begged as her eyes began to turn.

"No my child don't," Mary told her as she rushed towards her.

"Find the village, kill everyone," Uther demanded the knights.

"Sir," Percival spoke up but he stopped when Uther's angry eyes snapped towards him.

"Yes my Lord," Lancelot said as they took off.

"Father please these are good people," Arthur begged as he began to hear screams.

"They are sorceress!" Uther screamed as he dragged Kara by her hair towards where Gawain was standing. He tied her up before throwing the rope to him. "Take her back to Camelot and lock her away.

Gawain nodded as he cast a sad look towards Morgana who was silently crying, "Yes my Lord." He slowly took off as Kara ran along behind him.

"Father you need to stop this raid please," Arthur begged as he grabbed his arm.

Uther backhanded him as he turned, "I am the King, and you do not give me orders!"

Arthur clutched his cheek as he nodded.

"Sir the village is destroyed," Percival told Uther as the knights returned.

"And the villagers?" he asked as his eyes bore into Morgana.

"Dead sir," Lancelot said sadly as he glanced between Arthur, Mary and Morgana.

"Oh no," Mary cried out as she fell to her knees.

"Mary," Arthur said as he consoled the old woman as she sobbed.

"Seize her!" Uther demanded one of the knights who hopped off his horse and grabbed Mary.

"No leave her alone," Morgana demanded as she grabbed the knight.

Uther roughly grabbed her by the hair as he slammed her to the ground.

"Morgana!" Arthur yelled as he ran to his sister's side.

"Take her to the dungeons, I want to see her burn," Uther smirked.

"No!" Morgana screamed as the leaves began to swirl around them.

"My child it is okay, I'm old, I am ready," Mary told her as she was carted away.

"As for you, you betrayed the crown," Uther seethed.

"I hate you!" Morgana screamed as she spit at him.

Uther leaned down in her face before punching her, knocking her out cold. "Take her away," he demanded.

"Father," Arthur began but Uther held up his hand. "You are a severe disappointment," he snapped as he hopped on his horse. "Don't let him out of your sight," he tells the knights as he rode off.

Lancelot gently placed Morgana on the back of his horse, before descending for Camelot.

Once Gawain arrived he led Kara down to the dungeons, "I am truly sorry for this," he told her as he chained her up before closing the cage.

Kara sunk down to her knees as she prayed that Morgana was okay.

Once the rest of them arrived at Camelot Lancelot led Mary down to the dungeons.

Kara looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps as she ran to the door.

"Mary?" she asked when she sees the older woman.

My child," she greets her as she smiles sadly.

Kara frowns as she sees the tears stains on the older woman's face.

"What happened?"

"He slaughtered them all," she whispered as Lancelot moved to take her away.

"Wait," Kara said the unasked question lingering.

"She's alive," Mary told her as she was led away.

Kara closed her eyes as she tried to picture a happy place.

Morgana was in chains as she was led to the throne room.

"Leave us," Uther demanded as Arthur entered.

"I'm not leaving you alone with her," he snapped as he crossed his arms.

"I will be fine Arthur," Morgana assured him.

"I will not ask again boy," Uther said enraged.

Arthur cast one last glance at Morgana before turning, "I will be right outside."

Morgana smiled at him before he closed the door.

"How could you betray me like this?" Uther snarled as he paced around her.

"How so, by being in love?" Morgana asked.

"She's a woman it is improper!" Uther shouted causing Morgana to jump.

"You can not help who you love," Morgana told him.

"I forbid it, you will marry Lancelot tomorrow morning," Uther told her as he sat on his throne. "It's already arranged."

"I will do no such thing," Morgana told him.

"You will," Uther told her as he locked eyes with her.

"I do not love him," Morgana told him as she tried not to cry.

"It's not about love, it's about what is proper and right, he will straighten you out," Uther told her with a smirk. "I love you darling and I'm sorry that woman seduced you."

"She didn't do anything!" Morgana screamed at him as she struggled to get up, the chains heavy and rattling as she finally did.

"Not to worry, she will die tomorrow alongside the witch and you and Lancelot shall be married."

"Then I shall die with her," Morgana told him her chin rising.

Uther laughed, "She really has you enthralled, perhaps magic? I will talk to Gaius, have the spell removed.

"You're a fool," Morgana snapped. "I'm under no spell."

"You're testing my kindness girl," Uther seethed as he eyes blazed with anger.

"What kindness? When you slaughtered an entire village of innocent people, or when you threatened the woman I love?"

Uther lost it as he slapped Morgana causing her to cry out in pain as the force knocked her back making her head hit the hard concrete.

"Morgana!" Arthur shouted as he ran into the room towards his sister who had a small cut.

"You will not defy me again," Uther warned.

"Father please this is madness, Kara has done nothing wrong," Arthur told him as he helped his sister up.

"She put a spell on Morgana! Probably with the help of these druids," Uther said eerily calm.

"Kara is a kind woman who treats Morgana well, if you will just give her a chance," Arthur pleaded as Morgana leaned against him her head on his shoulder.

"How long have you known about them?" Uther asked as he finally put two and two together.

"Is that really important?" Arthur shot back.

"How long?" Uther demanded.

"He just found out," Morgana defended her brother.

"Morgana its okay," Arthur told her as he helped her sit down.

"Tell me," Uther demanded.

"For a while now," Arthur confessed.

"And you kept it from me?!" Uther yelled as he drew his sword holding it against Arthur's throat.

"ARTHUR!" Morgana screamed as some of the knights burst into the room their swords drawn.

"My Lord?" Lancelot asked as he glanced between everyone.

"Leave," Uther demanded them.

"Sire," he began.

"NOW!" Uther shouted.

Lancelot nodded as he and the rest of the knights slowly backed out.

"Just kill me then and get it over with," Arthur spat out.

"Don't test me," Uther threatened.

"Arthur please," Morgana begged.

Arthur glanced towards her before slowly reaching for his sword.

Uther saw as he dived out of the way before plunging his sword in Arthur's side.

Arthur cried out in pain as he slumped to the floor.

"Arthur," Morgana cried as she crawled towards her brother who clutched his side.

"Fetch Gaius," Uther demanded as he opened the door.

"Please hold on," Morgana begged as she cradled her brother's head.

"What happened?" Gaius asked as he and Merlin entered the chambers to see a bloody Morgana and Arthur.

"My kids betrayed me," Uther said sadly as he sat at his throne.

"Sire?" Gaius asked as h rushed to Arthur's side.

"Just help him," Uther demanded.

The knights slowly entered the room their eyes panicked as they saw their prince.

"Take Morgana to the dungeons," Uther told Percival.

"Sire she's hurt," Gaius told him.

"Do it," he snapped.

Percival nodded as he helped Morgana up before leading her to the dungeons.

As Kara and Morgana lay chained in their cells the rest of the castle was hard at work building their stakes.

"My Lady Uther requested I take you to the grounds," Lancelot told her as he opened the cell door

"He wants me to witness her death," Morgana croaked her voice hoarse from crying.

"I'm so sorry," Lancelot offered.

Morgana was about to respond when she saw a knight leading Mary away.

"Wait he's burning her?" Morgana asked.

"He wants Kara to suffer more," he told her sadly.

"Bastard," Morgana seethed with anger as her eyes began to turn.

"My Lady," Lancelot said a little scared as he backed away.

They both turned towards the window when they heard a horrible scream.

"Mary," Morgana sobbed as she fell to the ground.

"I will think of something to tell the king," Lancelot told her as he leaned down and handed her some water.

"Thank you," Morgana whispered.

"Of course," Lancelot replied with a small smile.

"Is Kara alive?"

"She's hanging on," Lancelot told her as he walked off leaving Morgana alone with her thoughts.

A/N: Uther really is a horrible human being. What do you think Morgana will do? Make sure to review


	12. Chapter 12

Gwen was running through the halls of Camelot when she spotted who she was looking for as she nearly collided with him. "Merlin I'm so sorry," she said as he helped her steady herself.

"Gwen what's wrong?" Merlin asked as he noticed the fear in her eyes.

"Can we talk in private?" Gwen asked as some knights passed.

Merlin nodded as he led her into an empty supply closet.

"I'm worried about Kara and Morgana," she whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

"Arthur told me Uther is moving her execution to today, he wants Morgana to witness it," Merlin said his anger evident.

"Oh God," Gwen cried out as she placed a hand over her mouth. "We have to do something. Morgana will lose it if something happens to Kara.

Merlin's eyes grew wide, "you know?"

Gwen leveled him with a glare, "of her powers? Of course I do and I know of yours."

Merlin chuckled, "I have no powers."

Merlin if I was going to turn you in I would have done by now. Like I said I'm worried about what Morgana might do. I don't want to see her go down a dark path.

"I agree, her powers are growing I can feel it," Merlin said as he opened the door and peeked out.

It was eerily quiet as all the knights seemed to be in the square.

"We must move fast," Merlin whispered as he and Gwen exited the closet.

"What are you two up to?" Arthur asked with a smirk as he crossed him arms and glared at the pair.

"Uhhh," Merlin began.

"We," Gwen finished.

"Never mind get to the square, they are about to start," Arthur said his voice breaking.

"Please Arthur you have to stop this, she did nothing wrong," Gwen cried out.

"Father is right it is a crime to lie with another woman,' Arthur cried.

"They love each other, you know deep down this isn't right," Gwen pleaded with him.

"I must go," Arthur said as he cast them one last glance before disappearing around the corner.

"Let's go," Merlin said as he took her hand.

They slowly crept as quietly as they could down to the dungeons, Merlin peeked around the corner seeing only one guard.

"Okay on my count," Merlin began, but Gwen cut him off with a gasp as she pointed.

Merlin looked up to see Morgana walking towards them.

"We were coming to rescue you," Gwen told her as they embraced.

"We have to save Kara, where is she?" Morgana asked.

Merlin frowned, "already in the square. We tried," he told her.

"You guys you stay here," Morgana warned them her eyes glowing red with rage.

"Morgana we aren't leaving you," Gwen told her.

"I'm not asking," Morgana snapped as she used her magic to send Merlin and Gwen flying into a cell, it slammed shut as the lock melted. "I don't need you ruining my plans," Morgana snapped.

"Morgana don't do this. There is another way," Merlin pleaded.

"If it was Gaius would you just walk away?" Morgana asked.

Merlin frowned.

"Didn't think so," Morgana said as she walked off.

"Morgana please!" Gwen shouted.

Kara glanced up at the stake as Lancelot untied her as he helped her up the steps where Arthur was waiting with Uther.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Uther sneered as he grabbed her.

"Father," Arthur gasped as he glanced down at the people who all were looking to their king with sad eyes.

"She has betrayed us all by seducing the princess!" Uther shouted as he shook her.

Kara tried to keep from crying as Uther kept shaking her.

"Today bear witness to the death of a traitor, her kind is not welcome here and will not be tolerated!" Uther shouted as he instructed a knight to tie Kara to the stake.

"Please Father I'm begging you," Arthur tried once more.

"Take him away!" Uther demanded as some knights grabbed Arthur as they dragged him away. He cast one last glance at Kara before the knights through him in a cage where he could still see.

The sky started to darken as a strong wind began to pick up, the sky opened as rain began to pour.

"What's happening?" Uther demanded as everyone began to panic.

Arthur looked around as he spotted Morgana nearby her eyes red as she mumbled a spell.

"Oh no," he mumbled as he tried to get out.

Morgana continued her spell as she raised her hand as Uther went flying; he crashed to the ground as he was knocked out cold.

"Protect the King!" Lancelot shouted to the knights as they rushed to help Uther.

Percival looked around as he quickly untied Kara as he led her back to the dungeons. "You will be safer here," he told her before rushing off.

Kara looked out the windows fear etching her face as the storm suddenly stopped.

"Kara," Morgana said as she stepped out of the darkness.

"Morgana?" Kara said as she turned around.

"Let's get out of here," Morgana said as she held out her hand.

"Was that you?" Kara asked as she took it.

"My powers have grown, Mary has been teaching me," Morgana told her as she led her up the stairs.

"Uther and the knights will find us," Kara told her, her voice shaking.

"Mary told me about a castle; it's only for the high priestess. They won't find us there."

"Wait so you are some sort of high priestess?" Kara asked confused as they exited the dungeons and into the forest where their horses were waiting.

"I will explain everything once we get to the castle," Morgana told her as she helped her onto her horse.

The ride was silent as they made their way through thick forest and a desert to get to the castle.

"Were here," Morgana smiled as she hopped off her horse, she helped Kara off as well before they headed inside.

"It's beautiful," Kara gasped as they walked hand in hand further into the sparkling castle that seemed to come alive as they walked through it.

"This is our room," Morgana proclaimed as she opened the door to a beautiful room, the walls were a deep purple, as well as the rugs, the curtains were plum, with gold trim. A fire was burning in the corner as a feast was set on a table in the middle of the room.

"How was all this set up?" Kara asked confused.

"Magic."

Kara gasped as she traced her hand over the silk sheets.

"I almost lost you today," Morgana whispered as she wrapped her arms around Kara.

"I was so scared," Kara admitted as she rested her hands over Morgana's.

"That tyrant needs to be stopped," Morgana seethed as she rested her chin on Kara's shoulder.

"You want to kill him?" Kara asked as she turned her arms wrapping around Morganas neck.

"I plan to."

"Let me go with you?" Kara asked as she peppered kissed along Morgana's jaw.

Morgana moaned, "as you wish.'

"But first I want you to make love with me, in our new bed.'

Morgana smirked, "I can do that."

After hours of lovemaking the women discussed their plan. Once darkness hit they mounted their horses and headed to Camelot.

"Okay so he will have two guards posted right about there," Morgana whispered as she pointed to the two knights who were standing guard.

"Predictable," Kara mumbled as Morgana quickly used her magic to knock them out.

"Okay almost to his room," Morgana whispered as she took Kara's hand.

There were three knights guarding the door as they approached, they didn't seem to notice them as Morgana mumbled a spell. They fell to the ground as Morgana slowly turned the door knob. She gasped when she saw Uther staring out the window.

"I said I wanted to be left alone," he sneered not bothering to turn around.

"Hello Father," Morgana snapped as she pulled the knife from her dress.

"Morgana?" he asked as he finally turned around.

He smirked when he saw the knife, "you really think you can take me down?"

"Oh I know I can," Morgana snapped as she used a spell to throw him against the wall.

He grunted as the wind was knocked out of him, "you're a sorcerer," he gasped out.

"A high priestess," Morgana corrected him as she raised the knife.

Kara smiled as fear flashed in Uther's eyes.

"You would really kill your own flesh and blood?" Uther asked as he struggled to get up.

"Stay down," Morgana demanded as she used her magic to keep him down. "And why not? You were willing to kill me and the woman I loved."

"She seduced you, you aren't thinking straight. She probably cursed you with magic so I would execute you.'

"You are delusional father," Morgana told him as she waved the knife around.

"I am the King, I decide what is right!" Uther shouted.

"Then maybe it's time for a change!" Morgana shouted back as she slashed his face.

Uther cried out in pain as he grabbed his face, blood seeping through his fingers.

"You aren't worthy of the crown," Morgana whispered.

"Oh and you are?" Uther shot back. "You are worthless," he criticized.

"She will be the best ruler Camelot has ever seen!" Kara shouted at him.

Uther laughed as he glared daggers at Kara, then Morgana. "Right then kill me," he told her as he raised his arms.

Morgana nodded as she plunged the knife deep into his heart.

Blood poured from Uther's mouth as he gasped for air.

Arthur burst into the room as he pushes pass Morgana as he holds his dying father. "What have you done?" he asks his sister.

"What I had to," Morgana shoots back as she and Kara walk off.

"Father!" Arthur shouts as Uther takes his last breath.

A/N: Uther is finally dead! . Let me know what you think.


End file.
